Home
by katieemr
Summary: Sam comes back from a long undercover assignment, hoping to just go back to his old life and the woman he loves. But has she moved on without him?


**New story idea that randomly popped up in my head. ****AU post-4x13 where Sam doesn't get shot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters. I only own my story and any original characters within it.**

* * *

Finally, he would be going home.

He had been deep undercover for nearly four years now, completely disconnected from his life as Sam Swarek. He had become Blake Taylor, a weapons and drug trafficker who had quickly made his way up the ranks of the biggest crime organization in the city of Ottawa. He lived so close to his real life that sometimes it took everything in him to not just drive back to Toronto and see the friends he hadn't spoken to in years. More than anything, he wished he could just see Andy.

She had showed up at his apartment the night he left. They both knew they should talk about their relationship and what he had admitted to her just hours earlier, but neither wanted to talk that night. Instead they spent the night exploring each other slowly, as if they would wake up the next morning and find out it was all just a dream. Which made the way he left even worse, in his opinion. He had just left her there, laying face down in his bed with the sheet draped haphazardly around her torso, and slipped quietly out into the early morning air to jump into a car ready to take him away from his life.

Now here he was, preparing for the take down that would end his life as Blake Taylor and renew his life as Sam Swarek. He just wondered if it could be the same again.

* * *

"Taylor," Sam spoke into his phone.

"Big shipment coming in tonight," his boss' right-hand man, Zane Leery, spoke over the phone. "Meet Boss and I at the warehouse."

Sam's eyes opened wide. "Yeah I'll be there. This must be a big deal if the Boss is coming out for it."

Zane laughed. "Yeah it's this huge deal with some Russian guys or something. Midnight at the yard. See you tonight"

"Yeah, see you man." Sam hung up.

This was what he had been waiting for. This was the night that would allow him to finally be able to go home.

Sam pulled back the sheet on his bed and reached into the hole he had cut in the mattress, pulling out an untraceable burner phone. Pushing speed dial 1, he sat back on the bed.

"Powell," a voice answered.

"Harris, it's me."

"Sam, what's going on?" Harris Powell, Sam's handler for the case, replied.

"Big deal going down tonight. Midnight at the shipping yard, Boss is going to be there."

Sam could hear Harris whistle. "Must be important if Martin's going to be there. We'll go early and be waiting until it goes down. Congratulations Sam, if this goes well tonight, you'll be heading home."

Sam face broke out into the first genuinely happy grin since he'd left Toronto. "Thank you sir, see you tonight."

* * *

"There he is! I was beginning to think you'd flaked on us," Zane joked as Sam walked up to the warehouse that night.

"Sorry man, preoccupied with this girl. Super hot." Not entirely untrue. He had been occupied with thoughts of Andy and she was super hot.

Zane laughed and slapped Sam on the back. "Blake Taylor, ever the ladies man. Now c'mon, Boss is waiting."

They walked up to a black SUV. Zane jumped into the driver's seat as Sam jumped into the passenger seat. Sam looked into the back. There, surrounded on either side by bodyguards, sat Martin Lancaster, the boss.

"Boss." Sam nodded.

Martin nodded back. He was a man of seldom words but plenty actions.

Several minutes later, the SUV came to a stop in the middle of shipping containers. In front of them, another SUV was parked with a man standing in front of it, a visible gun holstered on his hip. Sam hopped out of the SUV along with Zane, both with guns loaded and ready to be drawn if needed. The man in front of them nodded to his partner who stepped out of the vehicle with a black bag, clearly unarmed.

"Where is Martin?" the man asked.

"Show us the money and you'll see." Zane answered.

The first man nodded to his partner, gesturing for him to bring the money over toward Zane and Sam. Zane stepped toward the unarmed man, knowing Sam would be alert and keep his eyes trained on the man waiting by the vehicle, in case he got any ideas. After Zane had confirmed that there was indeed money in the bag, he gestured toward the SUV where Martin and his guards still stood.

A back door opened and a guard stepped out, followed by Martin Lancaster himself.

"Gentlemen," Martin boomed. "It's good to see you came through on your half of the deal." He nodded toward Zane who brought him the money.

"All there Boss."

"Good. Now," Martin paused as a large moving van pulled up next to them, "here's your product."

The first man gestured for his partner to move to the van and confirm its contents. A minute later, he appeared again. "All good."

Zane moved to the first man, shaking his hand. "It was pleasure doing business with you."

Before either group could escape back to their vehicles, a loud voice rang out. "Police, don't move! Hands on your head!"

Sam recognized the voice as Harris' and looked up, noticing multiple snipers set up, guns trained on the men. With that and the numerous ETF members surrounding them on the ground, there was no way out. Sam placed his hands on his head, still playing the part of Blake Taylor. In the background he heard Martin yelling at the other men, claiming that they set him up, but he just drowned Martin out. Sam Swarek was going home.

* * *

The next day, Harris pulled up at 15 Division to drop off Sam after a long debriefing at headquarters. "Ready to be home, Sam?"

Sam nodded, climbing out of the car. "More than anything." He watched Harris drive away before moving toward the precinct. His second home, filled with his family. He knew they'd be in parade and wouldn't notice him coming in but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to see Andy, to hold her close and go right back to how they were before he left.

He knew life had gone out without him and it wouldn't be easy. But he would fight for it because all he really wanted was Andy. He just hopes she feels the same way.

* * *

**So yeah, tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks so much for the read and if you could review, that'd be awesome. **

**Thanks!**

**-K**


End file.
